Holding On
by Pyro Bear
Summary: Once Dawn Summers died, the key was passed to Dawn Sanderson, and once she died, it was passed to AJ Alexander. With Michael now mysteriously alive, school and homework are the least of their worries.


Disclaimer: I don't own. Joss owns all that you recognize. And if you don't recognize it, he probably owns it too.

Note: This is a sequel to A New Dawn, A New Life. It's best if you go read that first, if you don't want to, here's a run down of the main (OC) characters. This takes place right after the last story ended. Song by Evenescence.

**Dawn Sanderson**: Xander and Faith's daughter. Reincarnation of Dawn Summers. Key.

**Aidan Black**: Dawn's best friend since kindergarten. They just shared their first kiss.

**Eve Carson**: The same age as Dawn and Aidan. She can see dead people.

**Michael**: Soul Bonded to Eve. He died the exact moment Eve was born.

**Summer**: Dawn Summers. To avoid confusion, she goes as Summer.

**Christopher and Isabelle**: Dawn and Aidan's guardian angels. Also Angel of Death and Angel of Birth respectfully.

"Caritas," the girl read off the sign. She stood next to a tall black haired boy. "This is it," she told him.

"You sure, this place is a demon hot zone. Usually human free," the guy said nervously. He looked down at the fourteen year old that leaned against him. "You sure about this AJ?"

She looked up into her friend's dark blue eyes, her own ice once narrow. "You worry too much Grant," she told him plainly.

He hugged her around the shoulders. "It's my job."

She scowled, "You're job is to stand there and act pretty, saying a couple words every so often. It is not to make sure I stay a perfect little china doll. I want some chips dammit!"

Grant looked at her and laughed. "You my dear little friend are an odd one."

"I'm not little!" AJ said hotly as she purposefully walked to the entrance of Caritas. Grant just laughed, his best friend, a good three years his junior was only 5'3" to his 6'4". She only came up to his shoulder, and that was on a good day. A good day was when she wore platforms.

An even better day was when she did not trip when she wore her platforms.

Eve stood in her living room. Dawn, Aidan, and Summer had left with Mr. Chase thirty minutes ago. The apartment seemed empty, cold, and dark. She looked around. 

"Michael?" she called, looking for the ghost who had been with her since day one. "Mike, where are you?" she called. There was no answer. "God dammit Michael, get your ass out here!  This isn't funny!" 

The sixteen year old frowned as the ghost made no appearance. Wandering around the small apartment she saw no sign of Michael. By now she was hysterical.

"Michael? Michael!" Eve cried, a tear running down her cheek. She was lost.

"Why hello Little Kitten," A green demon in a purple suit greeted AJ.

She grinned and patted the cat ears on the top of her ears, "Meow," she said coyly.

"Aren't you all pretty in black" Lorne said as he lead the fairy like girl to the bar where he signaled his bartender to give her a water with a shot of lemon. "So Kitten, why are you here. Most children aren't out after dark."

AJ grinned happily as Grant walked through the door nervously. He visibly relaxed once he realized the only demon that was around was the one his best friend was talking to. He walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, daring the green demon to try anything.

"It's not dark out…yet. I'm not like normal children. And I'm not a child," she counted off on her fingers. "Now the reason I'm here is because I want a job." When she saw the smile on the face of the demon she set her mouth in a straight line. "Did you not hear me? I'm not a normal child."

"Okay Kitten, heard you the first time. How old are you?" Lorne asked.

"Fourteen, fifteen in December," AJ said, her head held up high.

"Whatever you say Kitten. Now why exactly do you want a job here?" Lorne asked as he sipped a Sex on the Beach.

"I want to sing," AJ said. She met Lorne's eyes; they were steady.

"Sing to your little heart's content Kitten," Lorne said to the girl.

AJ looked at the green-skinned demon, a smirk playing on her lips. Then she started to sing.

perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she  
  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie   
  
i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

AJ looked at Lorne who sat there, a contemplative look on his face. "Well," she asked, hand on hip. Grant stood behind her, his arms crossed.

The green skinned demon sighed as he pulled out a business card. "Kitten, I have a friend you might wanna see." He handed it to her. 

AJ looked at it. "Angel Investigations: We Help the Helpless," she read off of it. She looked up, clearly confused.

"Not to crash your little shin dig, but you have big things in your future. Best to have some big guns to back you up," Lorne said, finishing his Sex on the Beach. "Now why don't you run along? I'll see you again soon."

The two teenagers walked out of Caritas confused. "Where to?" Grant asked.

AJ held up the card, "Angel Investigations. They help the helpless. And right now I guess we seem pretty helpless."


End file.
